The Wish of Lily Evans
by Klutz242
Summary: Lily has finally had it. James took their friendship and ruined it, in front of the whole school. So Lily wishes James Potter was never born. And suddenly, nobody knows who James Potter is. James Potter is gone, and it's all Lily's fault.
1. Sorry

"James Potter! I can't believe you would do this!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Lily, it was just a joke!" James replied, remorse written on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I just don't understand how embarrassing me in front of the school is amusing!"

"I'm sorry," he finally said after a long pause.

"Yeah? Well guess what."

"What?" he asked, praying she wouldn't kill him.

"I hate you. You completely disgust me! You acted like someone I could stand this year. But then you go and pull this stupid and cruel stunt? I was right from the beginning. A chameleon might change its colors, but it won't EVER stop being a chameleon." Lily then left.

Lily then took a shower and went to the astronomy tower to look at the moon and think. How could James have done that? He had been so nice to her this year. It was their last year at Hogwarts, and Lily had been sure James had grown up. Lily could remember what had happened tonight, as if it was happening again…

*********************************FLASHBACK**************************

"So, James Potter actually did his homework!" Lily said to James, pretending to be amazed. This was ruined however, by her laughing.

"I know it's horrifying, isn't it?" James agreed laughing but he looked slightly worried.

"Ok, what did you do?" Lily asked warily, catching his look.

"Nothing! Why do you say that?" James asked quickly.

"I know you," Lily said simply, a small smile grazing on her lips.

"Don't worry about it, Lily. Let's go down to dinner," James said with a forced smile, holding out his hand for her to pull herself up from the couch with. Lily narrowed her eyes but took his hand. Together they made their way to dinner.

When they walked in, it happened. Lily and James were surrounded by a heart, which was circling around them. James got on one knee and looked at her, his eyes stopping at her chest before making its way to her eyes.

"Lily Evans, I know we have had our rough patches, but I believe something more can come of us. We balance each other out. I'm arrogant and you're humble. I can be a jerk and you can be amazingly considerate. I'm a dreamer and you're down-to-earth. I'm calm and you're a hothead. But, I love you. And even if you don't know it, you love me too. So, Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" James asked with a large smile, his voice had been magnified so everyone in the Great Hall could hear.

Tears began to fall from Lily's eyes. James mistook this sign for horror, as a sign for gratitude. He kissed her. Lily was in shock. She just stood their. Frozen. When he finally lifted his lips off of hers, she shook her head.

"No. I will NOT go out with you," Lily whispered, well, she meant to whisper. However, her voice had been magnified, as well. Therefore, the whole school heard her. James's face fell and he stood in shock. Lily would have ran away, but the heart circling around her wouldn't let her leave.

Whispers began to fill the room. Lily could hear a few: How could she say no to him again? "'Why would she say no?' 'Is she crazy?' 'What, does she think she deserves better, because she's lucky that he would even give her the time of day!'"

Lily then felt food being thrown at her. "Take the spell off Moony," James said as he looked over at Remus. Remus nodded, and the heart disappeared. Lily then ran with food being thrown at her, while the teachers were trying to get them to stop. James then caught up with her.

*******************************END OF FLASHBACK*******************

"A shooting star," Lily muttered as she looked at the sky. Looking at it, Lily said, "I wish James Potter was never born."


	2. Poor Lily

"What the?" Lily muttered looking around. She was lying on the astronomy tower. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. "I can't believe I fell asleep up here!" she scolded herself. She then walked down to the Gryffindor common room. She hesitated for a second before saying the password, "Pride."

The Fat Lady smiled at her and replied, "Precisely."

Walking in, Lily waited for someone to say something about the night before, since everyone that was in the common room now had been in the Great Hall.

Lily walked up to her dormitory, slightly suspicious. Where were the marauders? And why wasn't anybody cursing her yet? When she got to her room, she saw Marie, her best friend putting on her make-up. Lily inwardly shuddered. Marie had been trying to talk Lily into saying 'yes' to James forever, and after last night she was waiting for the speech that was likely to come. However, Lily understood why she cared so much. Marie was, after all, dating James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black.

"Hey Marie," Lily mumbled.

"Hey Lily! What's wrong? You look like your waiting for someone to go crazy at ya!" Marie said smiling brightly. Lily felt her jaw drop in shock.

"After what happened last night at dinner, I was sure you'd be mad!"

"Lily! Why would I be mad? All you did was eat with your boyfriend! Why would I be mad at you for that?" The brunette scoffed.

"My boyfriend?" Lily asked slowly, looking a bit scared.

"I know, I know! I haven't been too great about the two of you dating, nor have ever called him your boyfriend before, but hey! I trust your opinion. And if you want to date Severus Snape, then so be it!"

"You're starting to scare me, Marie!" Lily said walking backwards, holding her wand just in case she needed it.

"Alright! I deserved that! But Alice and I talked last night, and we agreed that who you date is your business, even if I hate the guy's guts!" Marie said with a laugh. Lily couldn't figure out what was wrong, so she asked the question that would tell her a bit of information.

"Kind of like you and Sirius?"

"Black? Ok, Lily, I know I haven't been great to you since you and Snape started dating, but that's just cruel!" Marie said with a shudder.

Now Lily knew something was wrong. So she asked the one question that after last night, she thought she would never ask, "Where's James?"

"Who?" Marie asked curiously. Lily felt her heart start beating fast.

"James Potter? 7th year? Gryffindor? Marauder? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh! Sorry Lily! I forgot how much you love to write! I just don't remember you ever telling me about your new story!"

"Ha! You should have seen your face! You actually believed that I was looking for him!" Lily said with a forced laugh. Lily knew Marie, Marie couldn't lie to save her life, and this was Marie.

"Well after you change we need to go to breakfast," Marie said brightly.

"Ok, you can go ahead down, I have to ask the headmaster something,"

"Alright! See you later then!" Marie then skipped out of the room to head for the great hall.

Lily sat on her bed and began to cry from confusion, what was going on?


	3. Too Messed Up For Sanity

"What am I doing?" Lily grumbled to herself. "Everything's wrong and I'm just laying here crying, when I need to talk to Dumbledore."

Getting up, she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the dorm. In the common room she saw Peter Pettigrew sitting in a corner, keeping away from everyone. Lily was confused now. Just because Potter wasn't here didn't mean that Remus wouldn't befriend Peter. Speaking of Remus, where was he?

"Hey Peter!" she said walking over to the boy with a forced smile. She saw the confused look on his face.

"Hey Lily," he muttered. Lily opened her mouth to ask him where Sirius and Remus were but thought better of it. After all, who knew what could have changed.

Lily instead asked, "Do you remember what Dumbledore's password is? I forgot and need to talk to him."

"Lemon drop," he muttered, refusing to meet her eye.

"Alright, thanks Pete," Lily said smiling at him, but truthfully she was confused. Why wouldn't Peter look at her? Why did he look shocked when she called him Pete? And why, on earth, did everything change, just because James Potter didn't exist?

Walking swiftly, Lily left the common room and began the trip to the headmaster's office. On her way, since she had been thinking more then watching where she was walking, she felt herself run into someone.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Lily asked. Looking up, she saw Sirius. Thank Merlin! A smile grazed her lips for a second. Then, Sirius opened his mouth, and she felt the smile swipe off her face.

"Watch it mudblood! The last thing I need is your filth all over my robes!"

Looking at his robes, Lily felt her heart sink. He was wearing a green a silver silk robe. He was wearing a Slytherin robe. This was probably the worst thing that had happened so far, since Sirius had always been like a brother to her.

"Sirius what?" Lily stated softly, her eyes filled with hurt.

"You dare call me that?" he asked with a sneer.

Lily began shaking her head as she walked backwards tears firming in her eyes.

"This shouldn't be happening," she whispered. "Not this,"

"Evans, are you going crazy or something?" Sirius asked looking at her with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Padfoot?" Lily tried, hoping he would remember, no, praying he would remember.

"Who's Padfoot?" he said confusion rolling into his eyes.

"You! You're Padfoot! You're a Gryffindor! You're the best friend of James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew! You're dating my best friend!" By this time, tears were streaming down her face.

"Let's get you to Pomfrey," he stated gruffly. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her up to the hospital wing.

"I am not crazy!" Lily cried, swiping her arm away from him.

Sirius's eyes looked around, as though checking that nobody was around. It must have been clear, because he grabbed her arm again and started dragging her again.

"I said I'm not going!" she said again, only this time she was hysterical.

"I'm not taking you to the hospital wing, I'm taking you to the room of requirement," he replied curtly.

Lily knew she should be worried, he was a Slytherin after all, but she couldn't seem to not trust him.

Sirius on the other hand, was shocked. What was going on with her? Yesterday she would have cursed him for calling her a mudblood. And now, she cried? And she seemed so sure about everything she had said. He knew Bella would have said it was because of mudblood craziness, but he just couldn't seem to place that as the reason why. Looking down at the hysterical girl, he realized something he had been forced to forget as a child, everyone had feelings.


	4. Wish You back To Me

"Evans, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sure it can be fixed," Sirius said gruffly once they were in the Room of Requirement.

Lily groaned before sitting in a chair that had appeared. "Everything's wrong," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears. "And it's all my fault."

"Tell me what happened. All of it," Sirius replied curtly. Walking to a chair across from her.

"How about I show you?" Lily replied. At the same time a pensieve appeared.

_Fingers crossed and a four leaf clover  
Too much time for me to think things over  
Thoughts of losing you just linger on and on and on_

With a close of her eyes she took out a memory and put it in the basin. Slowly Sirius stood up. Lily reached over and grasped his hand automatically. Grimacing, Lily quickly pulled away remembering that who he had been wasn't him anymore. They both stuck their head in and a whirling sensation filled them both.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked confused.

"Instead of showing you exactly what happened, I decided to show you what you were like."

"Should I be scared?" he asked warily.

"I don't think so. At least, you shouldn't be if you don't like being a Slytherin."

He just nodded.

MEMORY

_I'm sitting here with my luck unchanging  
Knowing I'm the one you're blaming_

"Prongs what are you doing?" Gryffindor Sirius asked laughing as he saw a boy with black hair and hazel eyes slamming his head on the common room table.

"Trying to think of a prank to pull on Snivellus," the teenage boy replied. Slytherin Sirius had a feeling this was James Potter.

_Words that keep repeating say you're gone, you're gone, you're gone  
But I pray that they are wrong_

"Umm…. Have we put dungboms in his food lately?"

"Yup. Last week," a voice replied walking down the boys staircase. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

Slytherin Sirius felt himself breathe in a sharp breath. This was Remus Lupin. He hadn't seen Remus since his 4th year, when he had committed suicide. Looking over at the still crying red head he asked, "What year is it?"

_I wish I may, I wish I might have  
Loved you a little bit more in spite of_

"7th," she replied softly, her eyes never leaving James.

"Damn!" Gryffindor Sirius said laughing. Slytherin Sirius felt himself laugh slightly. In this world, he had good friends.

"We haven't put them in the Slytherin common room in a while," a voice squeaked. This caused Slytherin Sirius to jump. He hadn't noticed Peter Pettigrew. He could feel himself grimace at himself. He was always terrible to him. He was terrible to all Gryffindors.

"That's a good idea Peter," Remus started with a warm smile at Peter, "but maybe we should do something unique. Dungboms are a bit old."

"True! Very true Moony!" Gryffindor Sirius exclaimed clapping a hand on Remus's back.

_Who I was and how much I loved that girl I used to be  
Star light, star brightly shine on  
How we've been too far apart for too long_

"Do I even want to know what you four are planning?" a voice asked. It was Lily. She was smiling, something Slytherin Sirius never saw.

_If dreams of you ever do come true, then dreams are all we need  
So, I'm wishin' I could wish you back to me_

"Carrot top!" Gryffindor Sirius shouted, throwing an arm around the girl.

"Hey Snuffles," the girl greeted.

_I got no rhyme, I got no reason  
I live my life somwhere between them  
I'm everything that you don't need and more and more and more_

"Why do I have that stupid name?" Gryffindor Sirius whined.

"Because you're always a sicky," she said simply before laughing.

"Hey Evans. How's it going?" James asked suddenly. His voice became deep and he ran a hand thru his hair.

"Alright. How about you Potter?"

_If the fairytale has ended  
If I'm not the girl you once defended  
Where's that knight with good intentions, 'cause you swore, you swore_

"I'm doing ok. I was," he hesitated, running a hand thru his hair, "I was wondering if you and I could call a… truce?"

"Alright," she repeated. Then she smiled again. "On a few conditions."

"Sure! Anything!" he said jumping up from the chair, his eyes wide.

"Oh boy," Gryffindor Sirius muttered before walking over and stealing the chair James had been sitting in.

_You'd never loved like that before  
If every night sky hands us  
Another million chances_

"No asking me out. Stop pranking people. And stop with the hair thing."

"At least let me ask you out once a day. And I'll only prank the Slytherins. And what hair thing?" he asked confused before running his hand thru his hair.

"That hair thing!" Lily exclaimed laughing. "And as for the other two reasons… fine. But you can't ask me out publicly. And you can only prank people who actually do something to you. Deal?"

"Deal!" he agreed happily. And the memory slowly faded.

_Yeah, wish you back to me  
Fingers crossed and a four leaf clover  
Too much time for me to think things over_

ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

"Wow," Sirius muttered. "But you all seemed to be getting along what happened?"

"Come on. I'll show you." This time when Lily grabbed his hand, neither pulled away.


	5. The New Sirius

A/N I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I would normally make up a lie about why I didn't update, but I feel too horrible. I don't know why I stopped but I promise it won't happen again. Please r/r!

************************************************************************

Yawning, Lily woke up. Grinning, she realized it was all just a dream. She was about to leave to go find James when…

"Eva- Lily, where are you going?" Sirius's voice made her jump and turn around. The smile fell from her face and her heart plummeted. It was real. It was all real.

"Sorry Sirius," she whispered slowly before walking back over to the couch she had fallen asleep on, and sitting down on it. A tear rolled down her face before she could help it.

"Hey, none of that," he soothed, kneeling in front of her and wiping the tear from her eyes. "What's with the crying?" he asked.

"I-I-I thought it wa-was just a d-dr-dream," Lily stuttered, while more tears fell.

Sirius let out a breath before moving onto the couch beside the heart broken girl and wrapped his arms around her while she cried. "I'm sorry to tell you that you're not dreaming. I wish you were for the sake of both of us. But listen to me, we're gonna figure this out. And when we do, everything will be perfect. Everything will be as it should be. You just have to stay strong and trust me, ok?"

Lily nodded and whispered, "Ok, but where do we start?"

Sirius smirked and said something so Sirius that it made Lily laugh, "We start… AT THE BEGINNING!!!!!!!" Sirius shouted his voice echoing in the room.

After Lily finished laughing (a good five minuets after she began), she hugged Sirius. "Thank you," she said simply. He just smiled at her. "Umm… Sirius?" Lily asked biting her lip.

"Hmm?" Sirius replied.

"What's going on here? What's it like?"

"I don't think you want to know," Sirius said, looking away.

"What are talking about? What's so wrong with wanting to know?" Lily asked, a look of confusion sketched across her face.

"It's bad," Sirius managed to croak, a tear rolling down his face at the thought of what he had done. "It's so, so, bad. Please Lily. Please don't make me show you!" Sirius begged, looking horrified.

"I won't think bad of you. I just need to know," Lily replied softly to Sirius. Slowly, Sirius picked up his wand and brought out the first memory.

"Please," he whispered, "forgive me." No matter what world Lily was from, she was the first to ever believe that there was something good inside him. Well… other than one person, and he had laughed in her face. He had told her that she was crazy, that he was nothing like her, that he would rather die than become her. He had been horrible to Andromeda yet she had only smiled. Oh, how he wanted it to be different.

A/N I was going to leave it here, but I decided that if you're still reading this then you deserve a long chapter. Enjoy!

"I'm going to show you a memory of each person you showed me of. I guess I'll start with me. I'm going to show you what Slytherin has done to me. I'm going to show you what I have become," Sirius told Lily, his hands shaking.

Together they fell in the Pensive, Lily worried and frightened , Sirius horrified and self-angered, together they made one interesting team.

**THE SIRIUS BLACK MEMORY**

"Can you believe it?" Lucious Malfoy said laughing his head off.

"No, I can't! How stupid could the mudblood be? Actually think that being Head Girl would stop us!" Sirius said laughing with him.

"Well, I guess Evans isn't as smart as everybody thought," Malfoy replied, still laughing.

"I know! She is such a know-it-all bitch that it's surprising that she didn't see it coming," Sirius replied sneering.

"Speak of the mudblood," Rabastian Lestrange drawled with a sneer.

Looking up, everyone noticed Lily walking in. Her head was held high and her hand was tight around her wand. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table Lily saw Marie standing up and waving both arms in the air. A small smile graced her face as she began to walk over there. Before she could make it, however, she felt herself falling. It was like slow motion. Lily landed on the ground and all her books were lying on the ground. Using his chance, Malfoy got up and grabbed her wand and a black book lying on the floor. Walking back to the Slytherin table, he stood on his chair and called for quiet.

When nobody would shut up, Sirius stood up and roared, "SHUT UP!" Everyone quickly grew quiet and looked over at the Slytherin table. Slowly Lily looked over at the Slytherins and felt herself gasp. Sirius Black took her diary from Malfoy and her wand. Pointing her wand at the book, he cast a spell that would unlock it.

Lily quickly looked around for a teacher before remembering that the teachers didn't eat lunch in the great hall. Quickly, she gathered herself up and stomped over to the Slytherin table. "Give it back," she commanded coldly.

"Umm, no I don't think I will," Sirius shot back sneering. He moved onto the table and watched as she paled. Smirking, he opened the diary and began to read it loudly to the great hall while the other Slytherins stopped her from getting it.

"_Dear diary, it's September 1__st__ 1977. I am about to leave for Hogwarts and have mixed emotions. I miss Marie, Dumbledore, the other teachers, classes, and, well… I miss the castle in general. Yet I don't miss any of the other students. It makes no sense really, why they are alive and Remus is not. He was so much better than any of them, especially those stupid Slytherins. Now I know you'll probably wondering why I haven't mentioned Severus yet. Simple, he lives by me and I got to see him a lot this summer. Without him I don't know how I would have made it this summer. My bitch sister Petunia got engaged this summer and has been even more insufferable than normal. Yet the same goes to Marie, she's helped me so much at the school. If it wasn't for her I would have… I don't know. I just keep thinking that if Remus had the type of friends I do then it wouldn't have happened. I wish he hadn't but on the other hand I understand why he did. He deserved so much better. Oh well, that's besides the point. The point is that I'm going to Hogwarts for my last year and I have no idea if I want to or not. Oh well, I guess I don't have a choice, now do I?"_

Sirius finished the entry with a smirk. "Who wants to hear another entry from the mudblood's diary?"

When people started cheering, the real Lily turned to look at the "real" Sirius. "I want to leave," she told him curtly, whishing the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall. The "real" Sirius nodded and took her hand and pulled her out.

When the two teenagers were out of the pensive, Lily lost it more than she ever let herself. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!?!?!?!" she screamed at the handsome boy who lowered his eyes. "Sirius," she choked, "Did I do something to you? Am I a total bitch here? Is that why you did it? Did I deserve it? Sirius, what happened to Remus?"

"Lily, you didn't do anything. I just… I'm sorry. I am so sorry," Sirius started off strong but ended in a whisper.

"What happened to Remus?" she repeated refusing to let him sidetrack her.

He lat out a breath before replying, "Let me show you." Together the two teenagers in pain, journeyed back into the pensive…

A/N I am SOOOOOOOO sorry! Now I know this sounds horrible but please, please, please review! And to help you write about something I am going to ask you questions that I want your opinion about.

I mentioned what happened to Remus in an earlier chapter. Can anyone remember?

Who's your fav character so far?

What do you think of Sirius?

What's your favorite part in the story?

Last but not least… do you hate me yet? Lol.


	6. Glittering Clouds

A/N I have to apologize… again. I am absolutely HORRIBLE at updates, I'm trying to be quicker but I'm just… not. Ok, enough with my begging for forgiveness let the chapter begin! Oh yeah! I own nada. The song is Glittering Clouds by Imogen Heaps.

**The Remus Lupin Memory**

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and talk, until Remus Lupin walked in. The minute he was seen everyone fell quiet. Not a word was spoken until some Slytherin shouted, "Well isn't the filthy werewolf!"

_I'm not always like this, it's something I've become  
A terrible weakness, in my nature, in my blood_

That was when the whispers began. Whispers of the evil he was. Whispers of the being that he was. Remus walked with his head down toward the Gryffindor table to sit by his "friends". A shout could be heard from the student Remus sat next to. And if the shout wasn't bad enough, the words were horrifying. "Get away from me! I'm not your friend, you disgusting half-breed! You disgusting murderer!"

The Great Hall was silent again. The silence lasted for a few agonizing minuets before someone started laughing. The laughter seemed contagious. Everyone was soon laughing at the poor 4th year boy that had been betrayed by his best friend, Amos Diggory. "I-I-I didn't, I didn't mean, I-" Remus stuttered looking around the Hall. Hoping, praying for someone to say something. To do something.

_Save me, oh save me, Save me from myself,_

_Before I hurt someone else again._

"What Lupin? What do want to say? You want to say how it wasn't your fault? How you didn't MEAN to KILL Amelia Bones? Well, too bad for you Lupin, because not all of us are as stupid as Dumbledore. Nor, do we forgive as easily. You aren't welcome here Lupin. Go kill yourself." The last part said was said with disgust and a sneer on the face of Lucious Malfoy.

_Domino motion  
Jump starts when we touch  
A blackout approaching, here it comes now, wish me luck_

The laughter was gone, and it was silent again. Yet this time, it was cold silence because everyone knew what had happened. Everyone knew the reason for 7th year Amelia Bones' death. And as Malfoy said, they didn't forgive as easily. And, as he unspokenly said, nobody would forgive Remus.

_It's all over, it's all over, it's all over in a flash  
I can't remember  
What have I done now?_

"I don't even remember," Remus argued, his voice close to hysterical. "I can't remember what happened. I didn't even know she was there!"

"Well isn't that a great defense. I'm sure that girl's poor family will love that!" An unknown Ravenclaw snapped, glaring daggers.

"It really wasn't my fault! I-I-I I'm sorry! But I can't remember!"

"Can't? Or won't?" Another voice asked just as cold.

_Go, go, faster wider  
More, more get it down yeah  
Dance, dance_

"I can't! I'd love to remember! I WANT to tell the Ministry what happened! But I can't, because I don't know myself!" Remus shouted back, tears running down his face.

"Oh just shove it Lupin! Nobody cares. Just leave. Nobody wants you at this school. Go away. Go far away," someone else snapped.

_Take me over glittering clouds  
Go, go faster wider  
More more get it down yeah_

"But none of you understand! Whatever happened, I had no control over!"

"Didn't you hear us Lupin? Nobody CARES! And do you know where you should go? You should go to Azkaban with the rest of your filth."

_Dance, dance  
Take me over glittering clouds  
Oh, my head hurts. _

"Please! Just listen to me! You have to listen to me!"

"We don't have to do anything Lupin! Especially not listen to something like you!"

_Oh dear, oh dear  
It's all over the papers  
And the TV, wagging tongues_

"Have you read the paper yet Lupin? Well you should! Because now the whole world knows what you are. And no parent will ever want their kids near something like you!"

A paper was then thrown at Remus and he froze at the headline, **MURDERERING WEREWOLF AT HOGWATS! **

"You don't understand!" Remus choked out. "I'm not a murderer! Please!"

_The artist's impression looks just like me, only better  
Don't blame me, don't maim me, I can't help what I am_

"What I understand is that you're a werewolf. A killing werewolf," a Hufflepuff shouted.

"Please! Stop blaming me! I didn't mean to! I can't help it! It's not my fault I'm a werewolf! I didn't want to be one!" Remus looked heartbroken that nobody had said a word in his defense yet.

"So you admit it! You admit that you killed her!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, I heard you!"

"I heard you to!"

"So did I!"

"Me to!"

_Oh, Lord knows I've tried to  
Go, go, faster wider  
More, more get it down yeah_

Before Remus could say anything, the doors thundered open and Albus Dumbledore stood before them all with an anger none have them had ever seen before. "What do you think you are all doing?"

"He's a murderer!" someone shouted.

"I can NOT believe that you would treat your classmate like this. Unless you are a werewolf, none of you would understand what this poor boy has dealt with!" Dumbledore then turned to look at Remus. "You poor boy, please, follow me." With a hand on the fourteen year-old's shoulder, they left the Great Hall.

_Dance, dance  
Take me over glittering clouds  
Go, go faster wider_

**A WEEK LATER**

Dumbledore stood in front of the student body with a tear rolling down his cheek. His face was very grave, yet very angry. "I hope that you all are happy with yourselves. Because of your treatment to poor Remus, he has killed himself. He killed himself because you all treated him like a murderer. Which, I add, he is NOT! This boy helped many younger students with homework. Never had a bad word for anyone and was always willing to help. This boy was a brilliant student who should have gone onto something spectacular, just as he IS. Yet it seems this boy had no idea his self-worth, so he turned his wand on himself. The people he once helped, tormented Remus Lupin. The people he had never said a word against, only ever spoke badly of him. This poor child was sent death notes, death threats, cursed letters, and UNSPEAKABLE items. I have a single question for you all. What were you thinking? I know you weren't thinking of Remus. And I know you couldn't possibly be thinking of revenge when this boy had done nothing to deserve it. If any of you can figure out the answer to this question, I will be very interested to hear it. I have just one more thing to say; even though Remus turned his wand on himself, the real murderers are you. You are the ones who killed Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin who, was NOT the murderer of Amelia Bones. Death Eaters were responsible for her death. Because a student let Death Eaters in, Amelia Bones died. Remus Lupin had nothing to do with it. Now go to bed." It seemed as if nobody could possibly move. Everyone horrified. "I said, GET TO BED!" Dumbledore roared.

**PRESENT TIME**

Lily was frozen as the two left the memory. How could this have happened? How could she have just let this happen? She had seen her memory self sitting at Gryffindor table both times. And she had done nothing. Dumbledore was right, she had killed Remus Lupin.

"Lily," Sirius whispered.

"How could that happen? How did I let it happen?" Lily whispered back, tears in her eyes.

"It was all of us. We all did it," Sirius whispered back.

That was when the tears started to fall. As the tears fell, Lily fell. "Show me Peter and Severus."

"I will," Sirius promised.

"Today." Lily answered.

"After that one? No way! I'll show you theirs tomorrow."

"After that memory, I can handle anything," Lily choked.

"Fine, but lets get breakfast first."

A/N So… what did you all think? I know it was sad, a lot sadder than normal, but was it good? What do you all want to see happen next with Peter and Snape? Any ideas? Please review!


	7. A Pissed Bestfriend and Boyfriend

"Before we go eat, I'm gonna change and fix myself, k?" Lily told Sirius, fighting the tears.

"Of course," Sirius agreed quickly with a nod.

Sirius and Lily both imagined a bathroom of their own that had everything they needed. About 10 minuets Sirius was ready, and after another 20, Lily was ready.

As they were walking out Lily realized something. "Sirius," she quickly stopped him from leaving.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You said in this… place," Lily spat the word, "we hate each other. So how can we just walk down to breakfast together?"

Sirius began to think with a thoughtful expression. "Lily," he stated slowly, "if you can forgive me for what I've done, I would love to eat breakfast with you."

"No matter what people think?" she asked softly.

"If they have a problem with it they can leave," Sirius stated curtly.

A smile slowly grew on Lily's face. "Thank you Sirius," she whispered.

Sirius shrugged. "It's the least I can do… trust me."

"I do," was Lily's simple reply.

Together they made their way to the Great Hall, ignoring the looks from the others.

"Umm… what table do we sit at?" Lily asked curiously, making Sirius laugh and getting much more looks of disbelief.

"I recommend any table but the Slytherin table if you don't wanna be cursed," Sirius replied grinning at the red head.

"How about the Gryffindor table?" She asked quickly.

"Fine by me," Sirius agreed shrugging. When they sat down, everyone near them stood up and moved away.

"Well aren't we talented?" Lily said dryly to Sirius making him laugh.

"Hey, I think your boyfriends getting pissed," Sirius murmured into Lily's ear.

"What boyfriend?" She whispered back curiously. Suddenly she remembered Marie saying something about a boyfriend.

"Snape," Sirius replied, still in a low tone.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Lily screeched, getting everybody's eyes.

"Uh yeah," Sirius agreed, fighting a laugh.

"Ewwwwwww," Lily whined.

"Are you surprised?" Sirius asked, still fighting that stupid laugh.

"I'd like to say yes," Lily began dryly, "but I can't. We were always best friends. The only reason we stopped was because the incident with James in fifth year." Lily had lowered her voice by a lot when she said the last part.

"Oh yeah! Because that never happened, you two never stopped being friends," Sirius agreed.

Suddenly a figure was standing beside Lily and Sirius. "What did you do to my best friend?" Marie snapped glaring at Sirius.

"He didn't do anything Marie. We're friends now," Lily said, trying to calm her friend.

Marie ignored her and continued to glare at Sirius. "Imperious? Black-mail? Threats?"

"How about D, none of the above," Sirius said dryly, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Oh, so is it even Lily? Is it a Death Eater whose takin Polyjuice Potion? Or a Metamorphmagus Death Eater? What did you do Black? What the hell did you do to my best friend!" Marie was pissed, that was easy to figure out.

"Marie," Lily interrupted quickly. "He didn't do anything! I promise! And I really am me! And I can prove it." Lily grabbed Marie and pulled her down to her level. She whispered something in her ear that made Marie freeze.

"Oh my God. It is you!" Marie exclaimed in shock.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yes it's me! Now sit down, your causing a scene!"

Marie snorted at her friend. "Right because coming to breakfast with Mr. Slytherin Prince didn't cause a scene."

"I can hear you, you know," Sirius said dryly to the girl.

"I don't really care, you know," Marie shot back sweetly before turning back to Lily.

"So what happened?"

Lily bit her lip before replying. "I almost fell off the Astronomy Tower last night and Sirius saved me. When someone saves you, you kinda think differently about the person."

Sirius quickly nodded in agreement.

With a sigh, Marie slowly nodded. "Alright, I believe you. And Black, thanks for saving my best friend. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to leave before the pissed off boyfriend gets hear." Marie quickly left and not ten seconds later, Snape was standing in her spot.

"Are you ok, Lils?" Snape's voice was full of worry and Lily knew she had to be careful when she answered the question.

"In a round about way, yes, I'm ok. And before you get mad, let me explain! I was in the Astronomy Tower last nigh and I almost fell. I would have fallen to, if it wasn't for Sirius. So then we started talking, and now we're friends! So please don't be mad?" Lily bit her lip and gave Snape puppy dog eyes. It was what she always did when they argued in her world.

"How did you almost fall?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily quickly started saying random stuff that might help her out. Forging a look of anger Lily snapped, "You don't trust me? How dare you! After everything we've been through, you don't trust me! And you don't even ask if I'm ok? God! What's your problem?" Lily knew she was rambling but continued to do so anyhow. Sirius shot her a look and mouthed _Impressive!_.

"Well you can't blame me! I see you laughing with him and you don't expect me to get angry?" Snape looked furious and seemed to have ignored everything she had said.

"So what? It's illegal now to laugh?" Lily snapped glaring at her (shudder) boyfriend.

"With him it is," Snape spat.

"What are you, my mother?" Lily snapped.

"Well I guess I need to be if you're gonna be friends with him!" Snape shouted pointing at Sirius.

Lily stood up and began to scream at him. "You are my boyfriend not my mother! You have no say who my friends are! And if you can't respect my choices, then you can leave!"

"Fine by me," Snape growled at the red head.

"And if you leave right now," Lily's voice wavered. "If you leave right now, then I want nothing to do with you. If you leave, we're over. Forever."

Snape looked between Lily and Sirius and shook his head in disgust. "Fine by me." Snape turned and walked away.

"How the HELL did you know what to say?" Sirius gaped at Lily.

"Finish eating and I'll tell you later," Lily said with a slight laugh. She was having closure with Snape, something she had needed for the last two years. It felt strangely good.

A/N So what do you all think? I kinda like it, but it's up to you all! Please review!


	8. I'm Going Home

"Well, breakfast was… interesting," Sirius said sniggering.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain._

"Oh yes! It was just peachy!" Lily exclaimed in a bright sarcastic voice.

"Do you still want to see Snape and Pettigrew?" Sirius asked.

"Umm… no. I saw what happened to Snape back in the Great Hall. I trust you to just tell me about Peter," Lily replied.

_I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

"Ok," Sirius agreed shrugging.

As they began to walk back to the RR, Lily suddenly realized something. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"When you showed me the memory of Remus. It turned out that someone had let Death Eaters in. But that didn't happen in my world. So… why would that happen now?" Lily turned to Sirius. Her eyes were narrowed and were starring at him accusingly.

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,_

"I-I," Sirius closed his eyes and let out a breath. "I let my cousin, Bellatrix in. Her husband and brother-in-law came with. It was Lucious and my idea," he admitted softly.

"How-how-how could you do that?" Lily asked taking a step away from Sirius.

"I was 14! I was stupid! I-I regret it every day."

"Yet you still hang out with the people that caused two kids death? Sirius, I know you! And-and HOW?!?!?!"

_And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong._

"That is a question I am curious about, Miss. Evans," a voice chimed in.

"Professor Dumbledore," both students whispered in shock.

The man in question nodded in recognition. "Normally, I would be expelling and calling Aurors on you, Mr. Black. However, as the victims are already dead, I feel it is better to figure out what is going on between the two of you. And please, don't try to lie. Two days ago you couldn't stand each other, and now you're suddenly best friends? I don't normally get involved with student's relations, but when something like this happens… care to tell me what has happened?"

_I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home._

"Could we, talk in your office, Professor?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed.

With that, the three went up to his office. Dumbledore sat in the comfy chair behind his desk while Lily and Sirius stood frozen at the door.

_Well I'm going home.  
The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you._

"You may sit," Dumbledore said, sounding slightly amused. Slowly, the two students walked to the seats. "Now, does one of you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really," Sirius admitted with a laugh.

"Miss. Evans?"

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true._

"This isn't how the world's supposed to be," Lily whispered, starring at her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I-I made a wish. And the wish was that this boy wouldn't be born. Now, he doesn't exist and everything's wrong!"

_And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

"Wrong? Wrong how?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where I'm from, me and Severus weren't friends. Well… we WERE but in fifth year we had a fight that ended our friendship. And then Remus," Lily closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "He never died. And he didn't die because Sirius was never a Slytherin. Speaking of Sirius, he wasn't how he is here. He's a Gryffindor who's pretty much my brother. And Peter... well, I don't know what he's like here. I do know that he was best friends with Sirius, Remus, and him."

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me._

"Pettigrew, in this world, is bullied by everyone. He has a few friends though, but all of them are bullied," Sirius explained.

"Bullied by you?" Lily snapped.

Sirius hesitated.

"That's what I thought," Lily replied coldly.

"Who is this boy you wished to disappear, Miss. Evans?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"James Harold Potter," Lily said softly.

_I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me._

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "That makes since. Harold and Julia Potter were supposed to have a baby on March 27th. However, a she had a miscarriage a month before the due date. No healer ever found out why."

"But why did his birth affect everything?" Lily asked nervously.

"The Potter's go to all of the pureblood balls, so, in theory, James and Sirius would have met. This could have caused Sirius to change views. And if Sirius changed views, he never would have been in Slytherin. If he was never in Slytherin, he wouldn't have had the idea of letting Death Eaters into my school. If Death Eaters hadn't been in the school, Amelia Bones and Remus Lupin would both be alive. Somehow, James would have befriended Peter and he would have real friends to stand up for him. One life, changes everything Miss. Evans. I hope you realize this," Dumbledore said gravely.

_But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

"I do!" Lily choked out. "And I want to fix it! How do I fix this?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the girl. "Tell the truth," he said simply.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"You wished that Mr. Potter would never exist. The only way, I believe, everything will go back to normal is to tell the truth," Dumbledore explained.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all._

"I think I get it," Lily said softly.

"Before you go, take this." Sirius reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gold medallion on a chain. He walked to her chair and put it on her lap.

"What, what is it?" Lily asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"My lucky medallion," Sirius replied with a smile.

_You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want._

"Thank you," Lily whispered, before putting it in her pocket.

"And…" Sirius hesitated. "If it means anything, I am so sorry."

Lily smiled before standing up so they were in front of each other. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. "It means everything," she replied while hugging him tight.

"Thank you sir," she said, smiling at Dumbledore.

"Of course Miss. Evans," he replied with a smile of his own.

Closing her eyes, Lily couldn't help but feel she was like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. The only difference, she didn't have the shoes. "I love James Potter," she whispered. And then everything went black.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

A/N I hope you all liked it! I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Right now I seem to be on an update high, lol. I updated one story twice, and now this! All in a matter of days, lol. Tell me what you all think, cuz I'm dying to know! There is probably only a chapter or 2 left in this story, which makes me very sad! Now, please REVIEW!!!! I love reviews, they are seriously one of my favorite stuff ever! And, yes I know, the ending was cheesy and Dumbledore was out of character, but people, I had no other idea!

So, now I ask again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! P.S. The song is "I'm Going Home" by Daughtry.


	9. Dreaming?

Lily woke up with a gasp. Looking around, she realized quickly where she was: she was back in the astronomy tower. Lily bit her lip, and slowly looked at the watch on her hand. It was only 8:00! Dinner had been around 7:30, so… it had only been about 30 minuets? Suddenly realization hit Lily, "It was a dream." she whispered. "It was just a dream!" She screamed for the world to hear.

Quickly, she raced back to the Gryffindor Common room, praying they would be there. When she got to the portrait, she felt many things at once: nervous, happy, scared, excited, worried, and hyperactive. Most importantly though, she felt love. "The giant squid," Lily told the Fat Lady breathlessly. The woman with no good vocals let her in. "Please be here, please be here, oh dear God please be here," Lily whispered breathlessly to herself.

The first person she saw was Marie. "Marie!" Lily screeched. She grabbed her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lils-can't-breathe," Marie chocked out, but wrapped her arms around Lily all the same.

"Sorry, I'm just… thankful," Lily admitted with a smile.

"Thankful about what? And are you ok? After what happened at dinner…" Marie trailed off shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, I'm WAY over that. It feels like it happened days ago," Lily said in a rushed voice. "0h! And I am thankful because of what a great friend you are. I know you don't like some of the guys I date, and I have a feeling you won't like them in the future either. However, you've never ditched me. So thank you, for being my sister, and I love you" Lily finished softly.

Marie had tears in her eyes and nodded a lot at her friend. A watery laugh escaped her as she pulled Lily in for another hug. "I love you too, babe," Marie whispered.

Lily slowly pulled out of the hug. "I'll be right back, I have more people to make cry," Lily said with a small smile. Marie simply nodded while Lily ran over to where Sirius and Remus were talking.

Lily couldn't help but gasp when she saw Remus. She knew it had only been a dream, but that changed nothing. For him to die, by his own hand? _It was just a dream, it was just a dream._ Lily repeated to herself over and over again.

"Hey guys," Lily managed to force out.

"Hey Lils. I'm really sorry about dinner. Prongs just gets so over dramatic sometimes, but you have to believe he means well," Remus begged.

"I believe it Remus. And don't worry, it feels like it happened in a past life or something," Lily said with a strangled laugh. She could feel the tears welling up, and knew the boys would notice.

"What's the matter Lils?" Sirius asked worriedly while Remus looked at her carefully.

Lily was sure she looked like a fish, with her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of what to say. Finally, she just threw her arms around the boys and held tight. In Remus's ear, she whispered, "You are worth SO much! You have no idea. And never think that you're a monster, because you aren't. You're compassionate, kind, caring, helpful, beautiful, amazing, brilliant, and so freaking smart!" Lily was saying what she would have said to 14 yr old Remus in her dream. Lily knew this, but couldn't help it.

Lily ignored his look of confusion, and whispered into Sirius's ear, "Even as a Slytherin you could be changed to good in a heartbeat," Lily said simply as she held on to them for dear life.

"Lily? I, umm, I don't, I mean, I-" The voice made Lily pull out of the hug with the boys. Turning around, she saw him.

"James," Lily croaked. The tears that had been sitting in her eyes suddenly tumbled down. She ran into him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I am so sorry I've been such a bitch to you. Please forgive me!" Lily begged.

"You've done nothing! Just, can we please pretend dinner didn't happen? I want us to be friends again," James told her, his eyes showing the worry he was feeling.

"No," Lily said simply. When she saw James's face fall she quickly continued. "I want us to be more. So much more. You-" Lily took a deep breath and gathered all of her Gryffindor courage. "You were right, I do love you. It just took me a loony dream to figure it out," she added with a laugh. She knew by now her face was probably blood red, but she didn't care if James didn't care.

A huge smile grew on James's face. Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and being swung around. He began kissing her all over her face. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he began whispering to her. Lily soon joined in with the saying.

After a couple hours of cuddling, they both went to bed. As Lily changed, she realized she had something in her pants pocket. "What the?" She murmured confused. Pulling the thing out of hew pocket, a sob escaped her. She would have fallen if she hadn't grabbed her bed. This was for one reason, and one reason only. Sitting in her hand, was the medallion Sirius had giving her in the dream. If she still had it, that meant… "It wasn't a dream."

THE END!!!! 915 words, if you please. I think I am kinda proud of myself now. I finished a story that isn't a 1-shot! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I just didn't have the time! Now, please tell me what you think! You can flame it, tell me you like it, anything! Just please review!


End file.
